1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closing screen device for covering an opening in a component of a motor vehicle so as to close said opening, having a drive mechanism by means of which a closing screen can be driven such that it can move from an opening position, which unblocks the opening, to a closed position which closes the opening and in which the closing screen is in a position flush with that edge region of the component of the motor vehicle which surrounds said closing screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closing screen devices of this type serve to unblock an opening in a component of a motor vehicle, in particular in a dashboard, if, for example, a display such as a monitor is to be moved out of a recess into an active position when required. If the information which can be displayed by the display is not needed at the moment in question, the display can be retracted into the recess and the opening of the recess can be closed by the closing screen. In this case, only a gap which is as small and uniform as possible should be visible between the circumferential edges of the opening and the closing screen in the closed position of the closing screen.